One Million Swords
by Narya of the Fire
Summary: Anthy’s feelings and reflections as the million swords are impaling themselves upon her, and just what Utena has given her, and what Akio has taken away. OneShot.


I was bored…blahh…blahh…got an itch to write…blahh blahh…here is the end result.

**Disclaimer: **All is property to Chiho Saito, Toei Animation, NOT ME. Accuse me of stealing it and I will sick my little Chu-Chu version of Saionji on you _and_ your sister. And because I do address the issue in this, I DO NOT in any way, shape, form, or fashion support incest. I find it disgusting and a form of control on both parties, but it is essential in Anthy and how she realizes just what Akio dose to her, the pain she suffers, and the promise of happiness that Utena pledges, as well as the sadness of the whole situation.

**Warnings: **Please heed the rating. Blood, sexual content, violence. But then again, if you are against such stuff, you really need not be watching Shoujo Kakumei Utena. Shoujo-ai implications. Don't like, don't read. This is without a doubt the most graphic thing I have ever written.

**Spoilers: **If you have not seen episode 38-39, don't read. Major last episode spoilers. Don't like, don't read.

**Summary: **Anthy's feelings and reflections as the million swords are impaling themselves upon her, and just what Utena has given her, and what Akio has taken away.

**Notes: **I am using the manga's character descriptions of the characters. Utena has blonde hair, Anthy has black hair, Akio has black hair…but their eye color is the same. I like them better than the pink and purple hair Utena and Anthy have in the anime. Actually I love Akio's silver hair. But for the sake of being faithful, the character descriptions are as followed in the manga. But everything follows the anime's version of events. Lastly, this is my interpretation of Anthy. She is one of the most dense anime characters with so many layers and you never really know what dose go on inside her head. And no, I don't believe that Akio always raped Anthy. She went willingly to prove her love and loyalty to her brother. Granted Akio did abuse the shit outta her, he didn't rape her. And no, I don't see Anthy as the eternal victim either. She chose her actions, knowing the consequences. Akio on the other hand, did everything for control of his sister and the power she ensured for him and his position. There was no real sexual attraction between them.

That's why I love her character so much.

MXIXVXIXM

She absolutely refused to cry out in pain. Despite the pain, agony, torment, and torture as each and every sword pierced her flesh Anthy would not cry out. It was the price she had to pay, the debt she owed to the world, and her punishment; it was her duty as the Rose Bride. After all, Anthy had done it many times before in the past, just as she had watched many other foolish souls take on her brother and all ended the same. Each time she endured the pain and lived another day in her cursed life as the Rose Bride, the soul prize for the selected pawns at her brother's hands. "Oni-sama," she murmured with a slight smile teasing upon her visage, despite yet another sword digging deep into her body, her leg this time. The pain was there, of that there could be no denial, but crying did nothing to solve anyone's problems. Her evergreen eyes dared a glance at her shredded body.

The metallic smell of blood surrounded and enveloped her; its taste was tingled inside Anthy's mouth. Crimson fluid streaked down her body in tiny rivers, reminding Anthy of the thousands and thousands of red roses she had nursed in her care. The copper tone of her skin was streaked dark red, as if there was no difference between the fluid and her skin. But the ironic factor was that they did not come from the million swords she had so rightfully deserved. No, everything came from the single wound on her chest where the Sword of Dios had been drawn on so many occasions . Anthy supposed that the wound in the valley between her breasts had been self-inflicted; after all, it was she who was the accursed Witch who stole Dios away from the world. No—_her_ brother, and her prince. The wound bled freely and Anthy did nothing to subdue the pain. It was her rightful punishment.

She cringed as another blade shot through her torso at an upward angle, sheering away a piece of her deep colored hair. Despite not having her glasses, the world below was just as clear as it could ever be. Anthy had seen the same scene play itself out so many times. The Rose Bride pitied the cowering shrinking pale figure on the floor. A strange mixture of emotions came through her at the sight of Tenjou Utena. Compassion, friendship, and anger pumped through her, despite her quickly draining crimson life-source, at the thought of Utena. Utena had promised so much to her; a promise of friendship, love, protection and even—Anthy shuddered slightly—happiness. "Himemiya," the fair haired girl called out. _Girl, _Anthy thought. Utena was so innocent and pure, even after being seduced by the alluring and sensual charm of Akio. The blonde girl below called again for the Rose Bride but she remained above, solitary in her pain. A wave of pity washed over Anthy at watching Utena struggle to keep alive below. It was eerie how similar their situations were. They both felt the pain in the blade, and they both bled freely in a struggle to keep alive. But Anthy had little to gain by remaining alive, save for her prince, whereas Utena would lose everything.

Anthy's gaze shifted to the triumphant figure of her brother in his victory at the Rose Gate. Even now he was so similar, and yet so different from the Dios that she had grown up with. Anthy had never really or truly understood the love that she harbored for her brother, yet it was still there night after night, duel after duel. He was cruel, controlling, possessive and even abusive towards her, physically and mentally, but she loved him none-the-less. Whenever Anthy looked into his green eyes, the ones that she shared, she could still see the nobility and innocence of Dios before him. It pained Anthy that Dios was not Akio, but she loved him as Dios none-the-less. Every day she hoped and prayed that Dios would re-awaken in Akio, but every night her prayers were put to rest by infidelity in the form of an orgasm. Anthy knew that it was her only way of showing her brother that he owned his sister's soul, whim, and will. But it never seemed to be enough. He would take Anthy over and over again almost like a test of her love and faithfulness to him. And she went—she went willingly into the arms that would no doubt give her guilty sensation. But it was the only way to connect with him; his language was that of sex and pleasure. If that was what it took for Akio to know he would always have his beloved sister, then Anthy was willing to do it.

Another sword sent a sharp pain up her leg and to the rest of her body. Anthy wondered how many times before the scene had played out; dozens at the very least. Each time it would always end the same. Yet this time it was particularly painful. As a rule, Anthy had always distanced herself as much as possible and put on her face of mindless drone. It was the best way not to get hurt, at least mentally on the part of the duelists involved. They would see her as nothing but an object of power to be lusted and fought over. They would win her, take her, use her, and then die. It was all the same to her. It was quite frequent that she would be owned by one who would abuse and hit her, Saionji in no fashion was the first, but Anthy just had to remember her duty to her prince, and know that should they see the Castle of Eternity, it would end the same. Often Anthy found herself wondering if so many of the duelists regarded her with hatred and contempt, even with the power and personal invitation she provided, why did they constantly fight. Arisugawa Juri, Kiryuu Nanami, and to an extent, Kanae, all abhorred her existence yet fought for her. And then there were the ones that lusted only for her power and personal revenge, such had been the case with Touga. He did not senselessly beat her as Saionji did, and Juri would, if she won Anthy. Prior to Saionji, Touga had been engaged to her for a brief period of time and it was much the same as when he defeated Utena. The duelists that fought for her affections, Karou Miki, perplexed Anthy even more. But she pitied the as well, knowing full well of her on-coming betrayal.

A sharp pain to her naval where another sword had flung itself upon her, seared through Anthy and triggered the memory of her latest devotion to her brother.

_(Flashback) close your eyes kiddies, or if you get offended. _

_She moaned guiltily against the firm and toned chest of her prince as he full exhilarated himself upon his Rose Bride. But the moan was not in pleasure. It was out of loyalty for Akio. She did this not out of pleasure, want, or lust…but out of the undying love for her brother and his love in return. Sex just seemed to be the only and easiest way, as well as language, for Akio to truly understand and comprehend. Her dark onyx hair spilled around her shoulders and onto Akio, who was breathing heavily above her with little droplets of sweat coming from his brow. Anthy took no real pleasure in it, but her brother did. If it pleased him, than that is what she would do. She had given up everything just for him and his sake. _

_Anthy dared a look at Akio, "Oni-sama," she spoke, stroking his copper toned, smooth back. _

_In response, Akio raised his head, with the flame of lust in his eyes, gazing at his sister beneath his body. Akio cared for nothing of what people would say when they knew if his illicit relationship with his sister. But he did not really give a damn. Anthy was his, she belonged to him. He was her prince, and he would make sure she would never waver in her knowledge of that. There was no real physical attraction or love in his actions, just telling her that she belonged to no one save him. And with that Tenjou Utena just in the room adjacent to the observatory, he knew that Anthy would never forget. "Hai?" he whispered into her ear; another message that her loyalty would never go to anyone else. _

"_Iie. It's nothing," Anthy replied. Just knowing that her brother would acknowledge her was enough. Everything was for him. He may seem cruel, but it was all he knew, she convinced herself. If given the chance, and words would suffice, Anthy would never be in this situation, but it was all Akio knew, and what she was willing to give. She could see his ever-present smirk, and closed her eyes as he descended further down to assault her body. It was her loyalty to him, Anthy convinced her self. But at the feeling of another climax coming upon her, a wave of doubt flooded her senses as did the cold mirthless laugh coming from her prince. _

_(End Flashback) Okie dokie, you can open your eyes now. _

A liquid crystal began to form in the brim of her eyes. It was that doubt that had caused her to hesitate in delivering the final blow to Utena. Anthy cursed it; she cursed it with every fiber in her body. "HIMEMIYA," Utena screamed from below. If feeling still lingered in her arms, Anthy would have covered her ears, shutting out the calls of concern from the girl below. But alas, nothing but the gruesome and graphic picture of her crimson glazed arms remained, all feeling had long since run off. Much was the same in her legs, and torso. The only sensations that remained were the heavy beat of her heart against her bosom and the emotions that flooded her head.

Anthy crinkled her visage in the familiar surges of pain as more and more swords impaled themselves in her. It would soon be over, she reminded herself. Her duty as the Rose Bride, and as the Witch, would be over in a few more moments. All she had to do was endure it. If it would ensure Akio his dream and desire for the lost power in Dios, than it was worth the price of pain she had to pay. If it was for her brother, she would forfeit her life if it would give him true benefit. And yet, she did not cry out in pain. _No, _she reminded herself, _crying did no one any good. _

It certainly gave her no benefit when the mob of enraged fools stormed her small, hay strewn home, she shared with Dios. It was the last time Anthy had cried. And what good had it done her then? Angering the crowd even more, and the cursing of her wretched, Witch self was the price she had paid. Anthy would not let it happen again. If it cost her life, she would never permit tears to streak her face ever again. But her heart wretched at the sight strewn before her. She was reminded of her very own child body clinging dearly to her brother, the in the same manor that Utena grasped the floor below in a desperate attempt to regain her balance, composure and pride. Everything that Akio had stolen from her, everything that Anthy had aided in. A wave of pity came upon her as she watched Utena clawing at the floor. No! If it killed her, which undoubtedly it would, she refused to let that tear fall from its duct.

More and more swords rushed at her elevated figure. She wondered what the scene looked like from above. Surely no visible strand was left of her body, just the glitter of the golden hilts that assaulted her. But Anthy embraced them. It was better that an accursed Witch take them than the Prince of the World, or even the girl who wished to be a Prince. Everything would be better soon. Another new selection of duelists would emerge soon, and who knows, maybe Akio would gain his lost power from them. But of course, it would come at her, and the unfortunate winner's, sacrifice. But sacrifices were needed for power.

A pain unrelated to the swords swept through what was left of the Rose Bride. Immediately Anthy knew that once again, the Sword of Dios had been broken. The sensation was all too familiar to her. She felt it so many times previously, that it was like a secondary conscious. Actually it was the same feeling as when her engaged fiancé pulled the token of Dios from her breast. As if they shared a telepathic connection, Anthy could sense her brother speaking and knew his words.

"Once again, the Sword of Dios has failed me," he spoke in his deep voice. The Rose Bride had heard those words countless occasions before.

Clumsily stumbling along, but standing none-the-less, Utena slowly closed the short distance between her and the Rose Gate. _Strange_, Anthy thought. Never before had a duelist been able to stand after the final blow. But then again, Utena was different in so many aspects.

_(Another flashback) No worries, nothing graphic_

_Dancing, twirling and dueling in the arena, Utena fought desperately against Kiryuu Touga. Anthy watched, as was her place, at her ring side seat as the final decided duel was fought out. Clearly visible to the naked eye, Utena was struggling against Touga but not in terms of pure swordsman ship, an area where they were equal. No, Utena had to fight against her conflicting emotions about Touga and the loyalty to her prince, who's ring insignia she bore. Often it was a divinely choreographed battle when the two contenders fought in the platform in the sky. It was like a second home to Anthy. As she watched, the recollection of Utena's promise to her rung in her ears, just as the bells above tolled. _

_Anthy doubted that a single naïve, innocent and pitiable girl could promise happiness and freedom. It was impossible. She herself could sparsely even fathom a life not being the Rose Bride, suffering her rightful curse, so how could this high spirited, annoying optimistic and dreamy teenager pledge it? Of course Utena and Anthy were born within months of each other, but in terms of life experience, Anthy was light-years ahead of Utena. Anthy had lost all innocence when Utena gained hers, ironically both at the hands of Dios. But she could not help but smile at her fiancé's valiant effort to keep her promise. _

_Utena tried so hard to realize a dream that could never be accomplished. Even Utena herself seemed to know it, yet she still strived forth with her hopeless ambition of becoming a prince. At first Anthy found herself silently laughing, but when duel after duel was won even Anthy fond herself wondering if it could be accomplished. Although Utena did not recollect it, but she had mastered herself in fighting Mikage and freed Mamiya from his fate as a corpse Rose Bride. For a fleeting moment, Anthy caught herself wondering if Utena really could fulfill her promise, but scolded herself for even thinking it. And yet…as she watched Utena fight against Touga after pledging that no one would ever come after the Rose Bride ever again, something that would have happened even without Touga's word, a faint glimmer of the super nova promise began to rise. _

_It was true that Utena had given Anthy the only friendship she had known, furthermore while being engaged to her. Anthy could not deny that it had been fun, all of her experiences with a small glint of what a real friendship was. But surely, even Utena would be seduced by the power of being engaged to the Rose Bride meant. Who would continue a friendship with such alluring, intoxicating and almighty power in their grips? No one, as Anthy's long experience had long since taught her. But what if?—Anthy quickly dismissed the thought. It was impossible. _

_But as she watched her fiancé throw herself in front of her for protection from Touga's assault, Anthy wondered. Her curiosity was further increased as she saw the scarlet petals dance in the wind as Utena sliced his bosom rose. _

No_, Anthy assured herself during the ride back down the gondola, _Impossible.

_(End Flashback) _

Caught up in the memory of the deciding duel, Anthy was blind to the world below. She braced herself for another fleet of swords, but her eyes widened when they never came. Surely the flame of anger was not extinguished so quickly. It never had in the past. Her heart thumped so loudly that Anthy would not have been surprised if it burst from her chest. And then the pain began to subside. She inched her eyes open slowly at the scene below.

"STOP IT!" Akio yelled at the pale blonde figure pulling at the rim of a dull coffin. "DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" her brother cried desperately, but his words fell upon deaf ears as Utena utilized the final amounts of her strength to open what had become of the Rose Gate.

Anthy scarcely dared to believe what was transpiring. How could Utena pry open the door when Akio could not? She did not understand. What could be happening? The Rose Bride's bewilderment only increased as the swords withdrew themselves from her. A feeling of deep sleep and slumber became to submerge Anthy. Why was her brother yelling for it to stop? It felt so nice to be relieved of their point and burden. A warm smile came upon Anthy's face as she was completely drowned in the strange dreary sensation. But she did not resist. It felt nice. She could drown herself in the feeling of warmth and love. Surely it was Akio, and his realization that she, his sister, his Rose Bride, loved him and would always be near him. There was no way it could be her fiancé. Every last one of her former engagements ended the same way; hatred and loathing for the doll that had sealed their fate at the tip of a sword. Utena had no reason to return to Anthy. It had to be her brother, her Dios, her prince. "Kitto, Oni-sama," she muttered before the darkness and utter warmth won over her attempt to maintain conciseness.

XIX

A soft voice lulled and cooed her as she slept. It was such a warm and somber slumber, as was the voice. Anthy didn't want it to end. It was Akio, it had to be. "Himemiya," it soothed. "Himemiya…"

"Who are you?" Anthy asked the voice. Its features were young and feminine, something that could never be attributed to her brother. Who was it?

"I came to save you," it continued, as if not hearing her question. But the voice was warm and tender.

"But you're a—," Anthy began, expecting the voice to deepen and turn to the tone of Akio, or even Dios.

"Don't be afraid of this world where we'll meet," it finished and slowly faded away.

Anthy slowly opened her eyes to a world of all embracing darkness. Remembering where she was and the situation she was surprised at the warm aurora her darkness radiated. It never felt that way before. Waiting for the child like voice to come again, Anthy listened. But what came was not the voice of a child but one she knew all too familiarly. But it was not Akio's.

"HIMEMIYA!" Utena yelled as she finally broke the seal.

A stray sliver ray of sunlight pierced the darkness. "Utena-sama…" Anthy said, as if daring the question. It was Utena? Was it she who fulfilled her promise? But no! It had never happened before, why should it happen now? A Witch was resigned to her fate of eternal suffering, she deserved nothing less. Anthy failed dismally at her attempt to extinguish the lingering light of hope that pierced her dark world of suffering. It almost frightened her of all its promises of love, life, prosperity, freedom, happiness—feelings she had never felt. Everything was in that small light of hope. Should she accept it?

"Hurry up, take my hand," Utena pleaded in her pain.

"UTENA-SAMA," Anthy yelled. It was not her brother. It was Utena who bore the light of hope. Tears streamed her checks in defiance, and in a moment whim decision, Anthy extended her hand at the opportunity to regain her life again.

MXIXVXIXM

END STORY.

Like I said, I wrote it because I was bored. I won't continue this. For everyone who has seen the end of the series, we all know what happens. Need I say more?

Not bad for a one-shot, if I do say so myself. Anthy is without a doubt my favorite character from the show. She is just so amazingly dense and layered. This is just my interpretation of her.

All flames will be read, laughed at, and deleted.

Please R&R. It would make this Utena fan very happy.


End file.
